Buster's Birthday
by ToonFan
Summary: Buster becomes upset when he thinks that everybody has forgotten about his birthday. But is it really true that nobody remembers?


BUSTER'S BIRTHDAY

It is a beautiful sunny day in Acme Acres. At Buster's burrow, we find our friend, Buster Bunny, sleeping soundly on his bed. On a nightstand by his bed, there is an alarm clock which shows that it is 7:59 AM. But once it is 8:00 AM, it goes off. Buster wakes up and smacks his hand on the snooze button. He stretches out his back and arms, and lets out a big yawn. He gets out of bed and we see him wearing a baby blue nightshirt. Once he tidies up his bed, he walks towards a calendar on the wall. Near the calendar is also a red marker. He grabs the marker and uses it to mark the current date: 25 May. However, something gets his attention. Under the date, it says _My Birthday_. Buster gasps with surprise.

"I can't believe it, it's my birthday! It's going to be a great day! A party with balloons, games, goodies, presents and most of all… with all my friends." Buster says happily.

A few minutes later, Buster jumps out of his burrow, in his regular red shirt and white gloves, and walks along smiling. As he keeps walking, he suddenly sees someone running towards him. That someone is actually his best friend (and girlfriend), Babs Bunny, who is holding a cardboard box in her hands.

"Good morning, Babsy!" Buster yells, waving to her.

Babs quickly stops in front of him and smiles. "Oh good morning, Buster."

They both kiss each other on the lips. "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine. I'm helping Mom and Dad with the chores around the burrow. Unfortunately, it's gonna take us a while."

"I understand. Chores can sometimes give you a tremendous headache." Babs nods, agreeing with him. Then, noticing the box she is holding, he asks "Babs, what's with the box?"

"Oh this one?" she asks, a little surprised. "Mom sent me to buy some vases. Some of my brothers and sisters accidentally destroyed the other ones."

"Again." Buster says, rolling his eyes.

Babs has to chuckle. "Yes. Well, I have to go now, Buster. Talk to you later." With that, she quickly runs along, but then stops again, when Buster calls her.

"Babsy, wait!"

Babs turns around, seeing her boyfriend rather surprised. "What?"

"Isn't there something else you want to tell me?"

Babs looks confused and thinks for a moment. After a few seconds, she says "Oh yeah. You have a red spot on your left cheek." And with that, she goes off.

Buster lowers his jaw in surprise. He has expected Babs to wish him a Happy Birthday, but instead, she has told him something else. "She has forgotten about my birthday!" he says aloud. Then he touches his left cheek with his hand and looks at it. "Oh. I did have a red spot on my left cheek. It's from that tomato I ate". He then looks sadly. "How could Babs forget my birthday?" He then shrugs it off and says smiling "Oh well. I'm sure the others still remember." And with that, he continues his stroll. But Buster is unaware that once he is out of sight, Babs looks at the camera with a smirk and winks, as she keeps walking.

Meanwhile, at Plucky's small wooden house in the middle of the swamp, Plucky Duck and his best friend, Hamton J. Pig, are standing at the table, wrapping up lots of presents.

"Don't you just love birthday parties?" Plucky asks his pal.

"I sure do." Hamton replies back. "I can't wait to see the look on Buster's face when he sees what gifts we have bought him this year."

"He will love it. Believe me."

Then, Hamton stops wrapping gifts and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "All this work is making me thirsty. I'll go have a glass of apple juice."

"OK. But save some for the party." Plucky tells him.

"Don't worry. I will." Hamton replies back. With the bottle, he pours some juice in the glass. Then, he grabs the glass and walks towards the window. As he looks at the landscape, he drinks. Then out of the blue, he spits the juice when he sees someone in the distance coming towards the house by using a canoe: Buster. Hamton quickly turns around and shouts "Plucky! It's Buster! He's coming to your house!"

Alarmed, the green mallard says "We can't let him see the presents! It'll spoil the surprise!"

"We have to hide them and think of something!"

Outside, Buster keeps paddling, then stops at the dock. He gets out of the canoe and walks towards the front door of Plucky's house. "I am certain Plucky remembers my birthday." he thinks with a smile. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. After a few seconds, Plucky opens the door.

"Buster! Hi! How are you, my friend?" Plucky greets him casually.

Buster smiles. "Hi, Plucky. Oh I'm great. What about you?"

"Same here."

"That is good to know. Say, can I come in?"

Plucky makes a worried expression. "Uh… No, Buster. I'm afraid you can't."

Buster is surprised by this. "Why?"

"Because…" Sweating, Plucky continues "Well, you see…" Then Hamton appears alongside him.

"Hi, Buster. Plucky wanted to say that you can't come in because I am helping him to clean up his house."

"Yeah, that's right!" Plucky quickly replies.

The two get out of the way, allowing Buster to see that Plucky's house is really a mess. Lots of things like toys, comics, clothes and junk food is scattered all over the floor.

"Man, what a mess. Can I help you two?" Buster says.

"No need. " Hamton says. Then, turning to Plucky, he continues "Plucky and I can handle things by ourselves. Right, Plucky?".

Plucky smiles, putting his hand over Hamton's shoulder. "Right, Hammy ol' pal." Then, looking at Buster, he concludes "We'll talk later, Buster."

He is about to close the door, but Buster quickly stops him.

"Wait! Don't you guys have anything else to say to me?"

Plucky and Hamton look confused at each other, then back at Buster. Then they both smile.

"Oh yeah!" Plucky says.

"We did forget something." Hamton adds.

Buster smiles, thinking his friends really remember his birthday. But his expression turns from a happy one into a sad one when both of his friends say in unison…

"Have a nice day!"

And with that, the door is shut in front of him. Buster cannot believe this.

"They do not remember either! Oh man!"

He turns around and sadly walks back to the canoe. He gets on it and leaves the swamp with it. As he leaves, Plucky and Hamton spy on him from the window. They both heave a sigh.

"That was close." Plucky tells Hamton, who nods.

"Yes." He walks back to the table and pulls the covers away, revealing the presents. "Let's finish wrapping up these presents so that I can then go home and bake a birthday cake."

Meanwhile, Shirley The Loon and Fifi La Fume are seen walking along. The two toons are heading towards the Acme Mall to buy Buster presents for his birthday.

"What present weell you buy for Bustair, Shirlee?" Fifi asks her loon friend, in her French accent.

"Like, I don't know, Feef. I will see once we arrive at the Mall or some junk. You?" Shirley says.

"I am not sure eizer. Eet ees not, how you say, easy to find pairfect geefts zeese days."

"Yes, it is, like, totally hard." Just then, they notice Buster coming towards them. "It's Buster! Let's act as if we do not, like, know anything."

They nod, then look at Buster, who stops near them. "Hi, Shirley. Hi, Fifi. Nice to see you two."

"Bonjour, Bustair."

"Hello, Buster. Like, what's up?"

"I am so excited. That's what's up. Because today is a very special day."

"Oh la la! Why? Ees zere a fair pots takeeng place?

"No."

"Like, is there some kind of a contest?"

"No."

"Are zere cheap clozes on sale?"

"No."

"Like, you've won money at the lottery?"

Buster frowns. "No."

"Then what?" the girl toons say together.

"Because it's my birthday."

"Oh." The girl toons say together again, though somewhat sadly. Buster looks surprised, but also sadly. "You girls have forgotten too?"

Both Shirley and Fifi nod. Shirley says "We're sorry, Buster."

"Shirlee and I weesh we could chat longair, but we have somezeeng to do." Fifi says.

"Yes. We have to go shopping. But, like, don't be so totally crestfallen, Buster. We will make it up somehow, or some junk."

"Au revoir for now."

And with that, the girls leave. Buster remains there, looks sadly at the ground and puts his hand on his forehead.

"What is this? My forgotten birthday?"

Next, inside a cave, we see Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper. Each one holds a present and they put them on the table. They both communicate through signs.

Calamity's sign: "What did you get him for his birthday?"

Little Beeper opens the present to show Calamity. He then holds up a sign: "It's a box of magic tricks". Then he flips the sign. "He saw lots of magicians on TV performing magic tricks and he wishes he would be a magician too."

Calamity's sign: "Nice. Now his wish will come true. Like magic."

They both laugh. Then Little Beeper reveals another sign: "But what about you, if I may ask?"

Calamity opens the present to show Little Beeper. He then holds up a sign: "It's a cellphone. But not just a simple one. It can shoot with laser rays, fire a hook, it can be used as a detector, you can communicate with someone through a video call, it has X-rays and many other great things."

Little Beeper's sign: "Awesome. I have to admit. Your present is better than mine."

Calamity's sign: "Don't say that. It doesn't matter whose present is better. What matters is that Buster should love them."

Little Beeper's sign: "I know Buster will."

Just then, they both look surprised when they hear a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Calamity? Are you home?". It is Buster.

Little Beeper's sign: "It's Buster! We must hide the presents and fast!"

Calamity's sign: "Don't worry, I have a device which makes things invisible."

Calamity pulls out a device from behind his back and uses it to zap the presents, making them invisible. Little Beeper then runs towards the chess table which has the pieces on it and sits down, while Calamity walks towards the door. He opens it to see Buster.

"Hi, Calamity." Buster says smiling. Calamiy smiles and waves hello. "Can I come in?" Calamity nods. Buster comes in and sees Little Beeper standing at the chess table. "Hi, Little Beeper."

The roadrunner smiles at Buster and says "Meep meep!".

"So how are you two?" Buster asks.

Calamity's sign: "Oh were fine. We were just about to play chess. If you want to play too, you can stay."

"No thanks. Maybe some other time. I just thought I should say what you were doing? That is all."

Little Beeper's sign: "Nothing much."

"Are you sure?" The coyote and the roadrunner nod. "If you say so. But do you know what today is?"

The duo looks confused. Little Beeper's sign: "Saturday, right?"

"Yes. But it's more than that. It's my birthday." Calamity and Little Beeper look dumbfounded, then make sad expressions. Buster is now shocked. "Don't tell me you guys forgot too." To his surprise, the duo nod sadly. "No need to feel sorry about it. I understand. I'll see you all later. Bye now." With that, he walks out of the door. But once he leaves, Calamity and Little Beeper smile and wink at each other.

We see a montage of scenes which show Buster greeting lots of his friends and asking them if they know why he is happy, but discovers from them all that they have forgotten about his birthday. We now see Buster returning to his burrow sadly. Once he jumps down in his home, he walks into his room and sits on the bed.

"Nobody remembers my birthday. But how is this possible? Darn."

Meanwhile, at the Acme Acres Park, we find Buster's friends. Other toons are also there, including Monty, Elmyra, Arnold and the Looney Tunes. They are all near a long table which is full of goodies, including the birthday cake, and presents and so many chairs are near it. Above and behind them is a large banner which says HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUSTER! and there are also lots of decorations everywhere.

"Everything is ready. All we need now is Buster." Mary Melody says.

"I'll go get him. I met him earlier again and he told he was going home. He didn't tell me why, but I know why." Babs replies.

"He thinks we have forgotten about his birthday, but when he sees this, he will really be surprised." Gogo Dodo says.

"Yes. Well, I am off now. Be back with him as fast as I can." Babs tells them and with that, she runs off.

Back at Buster's home, we still see him in his room and sitting on his bed, but now he is also sadly looking at a picture which shows him and his friends outside Acme Looniversity. He then glares and throws the picture away, which gets it in the wall and it breaks.

"Some friends they are! Forgetting my birthday! Hm!"

He then lies down and turns on one side of the bed and closes his eyes. Tears can be seen pouring from his eyes. A few minutes later, Babs slowly enters his room, but Buster does not notice her.

"Hi, Buster." she greets him calmly.

Buster finally notices her. "Oh hi, Babsy." he greets her back, but with a feeble voice and not looking at her.

"Hey, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"You can't fool me. At the sound of your voice, I can tell you don't sound happy."

"Why am I lying to you? Yes, you're right. I'm feeling miserable."

"I'm sorry to see you like that. But, you won't be for long, because I have a surprise for you."

"No thanks, Babs. I'll be fine. Just need some time of my own."

"No. Come with me to see the surprise. I am certain that it will make your anger and sadness melt away like snow."

"No."

"Oh come on, please?"

Buster rises and finally looks at her, but still sad. "What is the surprise?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

He gets out bed and walks away with her. A few minutes later, they are seen walking along towards the Acme Acres Park. However, Buster is blindfolded so that he cannot see the surprise yet and Babs is holding his hand so that he won't get lost from her. Buster sighs as they enter the park.

"You will love it, Buster, believe me."

"I hope so too. If this surprise doesn't make me happy, then nothing will."

"Trust me."

"Like I have a choice."

Far from them, we see the toons still around the table. They spot them.

"Get ready. Zey are comeeng." Fifi alerts them.

"Meow!" Furrball says happily.

"Ssh! Quiet, everybody!" Monty tells them.

They stop talking. Buster and Babs finally arrive and stop walking. Babs lets go of Buster's hand.

Babs does a thumb-up to the others, who do the same to her in response. "OK, Buster. We have arrived. Now stay here and don't take the blindfold off until I tell you." Buster nods. She quickly goes to where the others are. "OK. You can take it off now."

Buster does so and then...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUSTER!" Everybody exclaims.

Buster is speechless. But before long, his surprised expression turned into a joyful smile. "I... I don't believe it. You... You guys remember?"

"Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" Elmyra says back, giggling.

"Buster, our buddy." Dizzy says happily, then runs to Buster to give him a big hug.

"Ooph. You're... squshing me, Dizzy." Buster replies.

Dizzy quickly lets go of him. "Sorry."

"You really thought we forgot about your birthday? We just wanted to be a surprise." Hamton explains.

"Yes. We did it for you. Of course, with some help from our mentors and the other Looney Tunes." says Calamity's note to which their mentors nod.

"We're just glad we can help. Especially when it comes to my pupil's birthday." Bugs says smiling.

Buster is so happy in which tears appear in his eyes again. "Gee, thanks everyone."

"Our pleasure, Buster." Sweetie replies back.

"And now what are you waiting for? Come and celebrate your birthday!" Fowlmouth says happily.

"Oh I will." Buster says with a smirk.

Buster is now at the table with all of his friends. In front of him is the birthday cake which has 15 candles on it.

"Make a wish, Buster." Little Sneezer tells him.

"OK." Buster says. Then closing his eyes, he continues "I wish..." And with that, he blows the 15 candles to which everyone cheers.

And so, Buster has a great birthday party along with his friends and the Looney Tunes. They play games and eat goodies, and then Buster opens the gifts he received from them. He loves all the presents. He will never forget this birthday party he had with everyone.

The End!

**PS: This is my first TTA fan-fic. Hope you all enjoy it. If there are errors which appear in it, I apologize. Furthermore, this fan-fic is also a New Year present for all the fans of TTA. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!**


End file.
